Semana
A semana é um período correspondente a um grupo de sete dias, que é o tempo de duração aproximado de uma fase lunar (¼ de ciclo lunar). Porém, a origem da expressão é mais recente e vem do latim septimana, que significava sete manhãs. A semana foi uma evolução na medida do tempo, cujo início ocorreu pela relação do homem com a natureza e principalmente com o que mais lhe chamava atenção e influenciava em sua vida, a movimentação dos astros, da Lua, do Sol e dos planetas errantes por eles monitorados. Na antiguidade, a Lua era muito mais significativa ao homem do que o Sol, porque iluminava as noites, conceito que hoje não é bem compreendido. A origem do período de 7 dias está intimamente ligada com sua proximidade em duração com as fases da Lua, que acabaram gerando os primeiros calendários anuais, hoje conhecidos como calendários lunares, e que também acabaram gerando em nível global os calendários semanais. O presente dia da semana é . A representação da semana Em Portugal, no Brasil e em todos os países de língua portuguesa existem duas formas para representação da semana. Uma forma de representação é derivada da sequência de dias dos eventos bíblicos, sendo sábado o sétimo e último dia da semana, dia de oração e de descanso. Outra forma de representação é orientada pelo trabalho, lazer e litúrgica cristã, sendo domingo o sétimo e último dia da semana, dia de oração e de descanso. As expressões segunda-feira, terça-feira, quarta-feira, quinta-feira e sexta-feira derivam de secunda feria, tertia feria, quarta feria, quinta feria e sexta feria do latim litúrgico, que representavam o segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto e sexto dia seguintes ao Sabbatum, no qual os Judeus e Cristãos faziam suas orações de fé e descanso no sábado, e a partir do ano 325 d.C no Primeiro Concílio de Niceia, o domingo seria confirmado como dia de descanso cristão, e a guarda do sábado abolida no Concílio de Laodiceia, para distinguir-se dos judeus. Portugal foi o único país do mundo que adotou os dias da semana derivados quase ipsis literis do latim litúrgico. Os outros países e povos acabaram seguindo uma evolução dos calendários de origem em astros, deuses e do relacionamento do homem com a natureza. Para ver melhor a origem dos nomes da semana, consulte Dias da semana. As diferentes representações da semana A ordem para os dias da semana mais utilizada mundialmente tem sua origem em astros e deuses quando do sistema geocêntrico e também em orientação litúrgica cristã. Esta semana é representada começando-se pela segunda-feira e terminando no domingo, sendo domingo o dia de descanso para a maioria dos povos, e o sábado e domingo o que se chama de fim de semana. Uma segunda ordenação para os dias da semana é a de tradição muçulmana, sendo utilizado em países islâmicos e observada por seguidores desta religião. Esta semana começa sábado e termina na sexta-feira, sendo sexta-feira o dia do descanso para seus seguidores. Uma terceira organização é a vinculada com fundamentos bíblicos, sendo utiliza por seguidores da religião judaica e por cristãos sabatistas. Esta semana começa pelo domingo terminando no sábado, sendo sábado o dia de descanso para seus seguidores. Não se deve comparar nem alinhar calendários semanais de diferentes culturas, credos e religiões, pois, além de desrespeito isto tira a ordem e o significado de suas origens. Durante um período após a Revolução Francesa, a partir de 22 de setembro de 1792, indo até 1805, foi utilizado na França o chamado Calendário Revolucionário Francês, o qual, dentre suas modificações na contagem de tempo, definiu que cada um dos doze meses (de 30 dias, cada) do ano se dividiria em três semanas de dez dias cada. Representação numérica dos dias da semana A Organização Internacional para Padronização (ISO) estabeleceu, através da norma ISO 8601, um padrão que define o dia inicial de referência e a representação numérica dos dias da semana, sendo iniciada pela Segunda-feira (dia 1) e finalizando no Domingo (dia 7). A origem dos nomes dos dias da semana Considerando no Portugal e no mundo anglosaxono o primeiro dia da semana o domingo, os seguintes têm sentido numeral: segunda-feira, terça... Vinculados aos astros Os planetas clássicos (que incluem o Sol e a Lua) batizaram a semana do Império Romano. A ascensão do catolicismo fez o primeiro e último dia serem trocados por derivações de "dominicus", dia do Senhor, e "Sabá", o sétimo dia no qual Deus descansou. De forma similar, a astrologia hindu associa os astros a planetas (Navagraha). Vinculados aos deuses Considerando que alguns dos astros ligados aos dias da semana tem derivação da mitologia romana, os povos germânicos colocaram deuses de suas próprias mitologias, incluindo os dois do Sol e da Lua nos primeiros dias. A exceção foi o sétimo. Vinculados a liturgias A Igreja católica combateu os nomes pagãos, mas a campanha só vingou no continente europeu em Portugal e na Galiza. Latinas feriae são "dias de repouso", "dias de festa", "férias" ou "feriados" e, segundo uns, incluem “dias de mercado” (nundinae).Macrobius, Saturnalia, Livro I.16.5,16.28 A Igreja santificou os dias da semana. Depois disto o primeiro dia de fé e de mercado receberia o nome de “dia do Senhor” (Dominicus dies ou Dominica dies). Por influência judaica, o sétimo se denominou “dia do sabá” (sabbatum). Quanto ao sentido de “mercado” que temos em “feira”, fora significação já Latina de "dia de mercado", na Idade Média os dias santos eram dias de mercado. Os dias tinham na designação pagã os nomes de dia da Lua, dia de Marte, dia de Mercúrio, dia de Júpiter, dia de Vénus e dia de Saturno.De correctione rusticorum. VIII. De forma similar, o calendário hebreu tem a semana com os dias sendo literalmente "Primeiro Dia" (Yom Rishon – יום ראשון ) a sexto dia (Yom Shishi – יום ששי ), com exceção do sagrado "Dia do Sabá" (Yom Shabbat – יום שבת ). No calendário islâmico, o sagrado é o sexto, onde Alá criou o homem, sendo assim o "dia da congregação" (al-Jumu‘ah \الجمعة ), com os outros indo de "Primeiro Dia" (al-Aḥad / الأحد ) a "Sétimo Dia" (as-Sabt /السبت ). Vinculados à natureza (xamânica) No nordeste asiático, assim como no calendário latino os dois primeiros dias são o Sol e a Lua, mas os seguintes seguem os cinco elementos da filosofia chinesa. No mês e no ano Considerando-se a semana completa, por exemplo, de segunda-feira a domingo, um mês pode ter 4 semanas completas e uma incompleta, ou 3 semanas completas e duas incompletas. Fevereiro, porém, pode ter apenas 4 semanas completas, quando não for ano bissexto ou 3 completas e uma incompleta. O ano pode ter 52 semanas completas mais um (ou dois) dia(s) ou 51 semanas completas e duas incompletas. Ver também * Fim de semana * Dias da semana * O primeiro dia da semana Outros Calendários União Soviética thumb|Calendário Soviético 12 Dezembro 1937(Sob o "12" lê-se) "Sexto dia da semana [[União Soviética|soviética de 6 dias" ————————— "Eleição para o Soviete Supremo da URSS"]] A União Soviética que até então era adepta do calendário que haviam herdado dos bizantinos, em 1918 adotou o Calendário Gregoriano. Já em 6/10/1923, estabeleceram um calendário próprio,conhecido como Calendário Soviético Eterno. Posteriormente em 1929 ficou estabelecido novas mudanças as quais só começaram a valer em 01/01/1930. Neste novo modelo o ano era dividido em 12 meses, cada mês com seis semanas de 5 dias (360 dias), não contendo sábado nem domingo. De modo a equacionar com a evolução tropica do Sol, eram adicionados mais 5 dias extras (Feriados Nacionais) a fim de completar os 365 dias. * 1 dia consagrado a Leni, após 30/01 e antes de 1/2; * 2 dias ao proletariado, depois de 30/4 * 2 dias à Revolução, depois de 30/10 Em 1932, houve nova mudança no calendário, na qual o ano continuava sendo dividido em 12 meses, mas desse vez para 60 semanas de seis dias. Os novos dias da semana começaram a ser chamados de primeiro, segundo terceiro, quarto, quinto e sexto dia da semana, sendo que o 6º dia era de descanso (como o Domingo) oficial. Os cinco Feriados Nacionais permaneceram sem coincidir com esses “sextos” dias. Sendo que os(feriados) passaram a cair após os 6, 12, 18, 24 e 30 dias de cada mês, com exclusão do mês de fevereiro que pulava do 24 para o 6 dia do mês seguinte, em virtude de um outro dia feriado estabelecido para o Primeiro de março. Como Janeiro, Março, Maio, Julho, Agosto, Outubro e Dezembro têm 31 dias, a semana depois do dia de descanso oficial do 30º dia tinha sete dias de duração. Esse dia extra era feriado para alguns e dia normal de trabalho para outros. Fevereiro continuou a ter 28 ou 29 dias em função do ano bissexto e o primeiro de Março passou a ser outro dia oficial de descanso, embora nem todos locais de trabalho o adotassem. Esse calendário foi substituído em 26 de junho de 1940, quando houve o retorno ao Calendário Gregoriano que conta com semana de sete dias. Oitavo dia Cristão Para os primeiros cristãos, o Domingo era o primeiro dia da semana,mas também o oitavo dia espiritual simbolizando o mundo criado após a Ressurreição de Jesus. O conceito de 8º Dia, dia do Senhor era tão somente simbólico e não tinha efeito sobre a semana de sete dias em termos de Calendário. Justino Mártir escreveu: “o primeiro dia após o Sabbath, permanecendo como o primeiro de todos os dias, é chamado, porém o oitavo, conforme o número de todos os dias do ciclo e, assim continua sendo o primeiro".Dialogue with Trypho, chapter XLI Isso realmente não define a semana como tendo oito dias, uma vez que oitavo é também considerado como primeiro do novo ciclo. Um período de oito dias, iniciando e terminando num Domingo ou começando em qualquer dia de festa e terminando no mesmo dia da semana seguinte (semana de 7 dias), é chamado de uma oitava (litúrgica). Por séculos essa foi uma característica muito importante do calendário litúrgico, em especial para a Igreja Católica, o qual ainda é observado, embora a quantidade dessas oitavas já tenha se reduzido muito. Algumas igrejas modernas ainda usam e preservam essa ideia, iniciando e terminando no mesmo dia da semana e ainda a chamam de “oitava”. Como exemplo, temos a “Oitava de Prece pela Unidade Cristã” que transcorre de 18 a 25 de Janeiro ou iniciando no Domingo de Pentecostes. Organizações como o “Centro da Justiça do 8º Dia” de Chicago usa tal conceito para ações de justiça social. Lunar hermético O Calendário de semana lunar Hermética foi uma das muitas reformas propostas no Calendário Gregoriano, mas não foi adotada. As semanas deveriam seguir as lunacões reais e, assim, as semanas poderiam durar, dependendo das fases da lua, seis, sete, oito ou nove dias, dependendo das reais durações da Lua Cheia, Quarto Minguante, Lua Nova e Quarto Crescente. Não Judeu-Cristãos Períodos chamados de “semanas” em calendários não relacionados com a tradição judaico-cristã: Três dias Os nomes dos três primeiros dias da semana no dialeto guipuzcoano dos bascos indicam que já teria sido considerada uma semana.Astronomy and Basque Language, Henrike Knörr, Oxford VI and SEAC 99 "Astronomy and Cultural Diversity", La Laguna, June 1999. It references Alessandro Bausani, 1982, The prehistoric Basque week of three days: archaeoastronomical notes, The Bulletin of the Center for Archaeoastronomy (Maryland), v. 2, 16-22. # astelehena ("semana-primeiro" 2ª feira) # asteartea ("semana-do meio", 3ª feira) # asteazkena ("semana-final", 4ª feira) Quatro dias Os Igbos da Nigéria têm um calendário tradicional com semana de quatro dias. É a chamada “Semana do Mercado” apresentada em obras de Chinua Achebe. O calendário Igbo apresenta 13 meses para o ano de 365 dias. Cinco dias Os Javaneses da Indonésia têm uma semana de cinco dias no chamado “ciclo-Pasaran”, o qual ainda é usado em superposição com o tradicional calendário de sete dias semanais Gregoriano e com o Calendário islâmico, resultando num Ciclo “Wetonan” de 35 dias. Seis dias Os Akans da África Ocidental consideram um ciclo de 42 dias chamado Adaduanan. Esses 42 dias (7x6) parecem ter se originado na sobreposição das antigas semanas de seis dias que ainda existem em comunidades do norte de Guan, em Nchumuru, com as de sete dias trazidas por mercadores que vinham do sul. Essa semana de seis dias é referida como Nanson (literalmente “sete dias”) e reflete a ausência do zero nos sistemas de numeração locais. O último dia e o primeiro estão ambos incluídos na mesma contagem dos dias da semana. Dez dias China A semana chinesa de dez dias existiu durante o período da Dinastia Shang (1200-1045 a.C.). Legislação ao tempo da Dinastia Hang (206 a.C. – 220 d.C.) dizia que oficiais do Império Chinês deveriam repousar a cada cinco dias, no chamado mu (沐), o que foi mudado para dez dias durante a Dinastia Tang (618 – 907 d.C.), no chamado huan ou xún (旬). Os meses tinham três semanas (duravam 29 ou 30 dias, dependendo da lunação. As três semanas eram chamadas shàng xún (上旬), zhōng xún (中旬), and xià xún (下旬) cujos significados eram aproximadamente semana "superior", "medial" and "inferior".. Egito No Egito antigo havia semanas de dez dias, três semanas por mês, mais cinco dias ao final do ano. Revolução Francesa Semanas de dez dias, chamadas “décadas”, foram usadas na França (ver Calendário revolucionário francês) durante nove anos e meio desde Outubro de 1793 e Abril de 1802. Foi novamente utilizado durante 18 dias em 1871, pela Comuna de Paris. Outros Asteca thumb|Pedra Asteca restaurada mostrando semana de 20 dias Os Astecas dividiam seu ciclo Ritual Tonalpohualli de 260 dias em 20 semanas de treze dias. Os mesmos dividiam o Ano Solar de 365 dias, Xiuhpohualli, em 18 períodos de 20 dias mais 5 dias adicionais sem nomes individuais, chamados em conjunto como Nemontemi. Alguns chamam esses períodos de 20 dias como meses, mas não há nenhuma relação com lunacões e, assim, a palavra semana é mais apropriada. Maia Os Maias também dividiam seu ciclo Ritual Tzolk'in de 260 dias em semanas de 13 dias. E os Maias também dividiam o ano de 365 dias, o Haab', em 18 períodos (Uinal) de 20 dias, mais 5 dias adicionais, conjunto esse chamado Wayeb'. Bali, Indonésia O Calendário Pawukon de 210 dias que consistia de diferentes períodos (semanas) concomitantes que podiam ter de 1 a 10 dias. Notas Por fundamentação bíblica e etimológica, o sábado é considerado o último dia da semana, e o domingo é considerado o primeiro dia da semana. Ligações externas * [http://terramagazine.terra.com.br/interna/0,,OI1827108-EI6607,00.html A origem dos sete dias - Terra Magazine], matéria jornalística que mapeia como os povos antigos organizavam as diferentes formas de medir algo "maior que um dia e menor que um mês"